


A Kiss to Define

by Elemental_air



Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices stories you play, choices the elementalists
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Oriana Miller
Kudos: 6





	A Kiss to Define

It had been a long summer for Beckett. Hawaii was beautiful, and he always had fun with Katrina…but both his heart and mind had been back at Penderghast with Oriana Miller. Katrina told him he was talking about her incessantly, and he should just tell her how he feels. No, that wasn’t exactly what she said. In reality, she told him that he was completely head over heels in love with the girl and should tell her. He argued with her for weeks, never admitting that she’s right. Beckett Harrington does not fall in love. And certainly does not fall in love with someone as annoyingly candid about life and love as Oriana. She was constantly making him blush, constantly teasing him. At first he didn’t think she liked him at all, that she was just trying to get a rise out of him. He’d given her such a hard time when they met, but before he knew it she’d smashed down his walls without even trying.

Yes. Beckett Harrington had indeed fallen in love with her. However, he had not taken her out on a proper date yet. He’d rehearsed asking her many times, and he was confidant he had it down without getting nervous or blushing. After all, perhaps the dance could be considered their first date, it just hadn’t been classified as one, and it didn’t exactly end well, either.

He fidgeted with his blazer uncomfortably as he waited for her to arrive in Penn Square. They were all supposed to meet here, himself, Oriana, Griffin, Shreya, Aster, and Zeph. Damn, the woman even managed to get him friends.

They all appeared in a group, and Oriana flashed him a dazzling smile as she came straight toward him. His breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of her.

“Hey, Beckett.” She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, Oriana. I trust your summer was well?”

She bit her lip, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It would have been better if you’d talked to me.”

His jaw dropped. “I…I text you several times, Oriana.”

In fact, he had been very careful to space out his messages, deliberately planning each one so he wouldn’t look completely desperate for her attention.

She smirked. “It would have been nicer to hear your voice.”

He was sure he was a deep shade of crimson now. Clearing his throat, he said “Well, the phone does work two ways, Oriana. You could have called me.”

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Zeph quickly cut her off. Guys! What do you want to do? It’s out last day before class! We should spend it together!”

Immediately everyone started talking over one another. Shreya wanted to visit a fashion shop, Aster wanted to check on her store. Griffin apparently was really into storms now and wanted to check out new weather measuring instruments, and Zeph said he would love to join Aster.

“What about you, Beckett?” Oriana asked.

He took a deep breath. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for. “I’d like to visit a little pastry shop I grew up going to. They have delightful drinks and flavor bursting sweets.”

She smiled, so he continued. “I would love for you to join me. It’s a bit of a special place to me.”

She stepped closer to him again. “Just so we’re clear…is this a date?”

“Yes.” He responded confidently, holding his head high, his shoulders square.

She gently touched his arm and to his horror he could not stop himself from babbling. “I mean, only if you want it to be! It doesn’t have to be! We can go just us, just friends, if you don’t want it to be a date, I just…I just want to share it with you and…”

She grabbed the lapels of his blazer and kissed him intensely, and he wrapped his arms around her quickly, kissing her back with fervor. Finally, he tore his lips away from hers. “I’m sorry.” He said breathlessly. “Are you sure…”

She kissed him again, tracing his tongue with her own, and he moaned into it.

“It’s a date” She murmured against his lips. “I thought you’d never ask."


End file.
